kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DarkSaiyanMitsubi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarkSaiyanMitsubi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 04:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) *Stab in the Heart* Meet me in Cross over ~kol~ yo dude first off chats back up 2nd can you get animal i have become to play on my profile page?The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 23:45, February 18, 2014 (UTC) How cruel! HOW CRUEL YOU NO REMEMBER ME? -- [[User:Ðeleterious|''Homura akemi ring a bell?]]User talk:Ðeleterious 04:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) --read the sig- Yaaay you remember me -- [[User:Ðeleterious|''Homura akemi ring a bell?]]User talk:Ðeleterious 04:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Wait I don't remember putting a hole in your chest --I'm not yuno gasai x3 from CrossOver I'm yuki/yuno just yuno lol Yuki saki ?-- -- [[User:Ðeleterious|''Homura akemi ring a bell?]]User talk:Ðeleterious 04:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm bored. Hi I'm bored. -- [[User:Ðeleterious|'I'll suck your soul out ]][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'''Yuno]][[User_talk:Ðeleterious|'and spit you out.']] 07:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ````````````````````````````````````` Game Update: Questions Hello DarkSaiyanMitsubi. If you're receiving this message, you have a player on the Demon Cards game that I run and that you are a part of. Your personal image is Brawler. Your theme song is not selected. You are of the Brawler class. Your ability is For that turn, attack power is increased based on the number of counter attacks x 25%. You have no team mate. Would you like to update this information any further or change anything? Please respond on my message wall. Game Update: Starcraft Hello . If you're receiving this message, you are a player in the Starcraft battles. Currently, you are of the Zerg. Is this satisfactory? If not, please rate in order of 1, 2, and 3 (with being the most wanted) which order of these races you would like. The options are *Terran *Protoss *Zerg Your default image is the Hydralisk. You may use any image you please. If you want a new image, please upload to KH an image that is a headshot only of the character you desire. Your army name is "Saiyan's Army." Would you like to choose a name for your army? Your name color is white. Would you like to choose a hexadecimal value for a color? Your battle strategy is "economic focus". Would you like to change this to another? *Full Rush *Timing Attacks *Aggressive Push *Straight to Air Please respond on my message wall to update this information if desired. Re: "Yo7 better tell that pot smoking Latino bitch to watch her fucking step. She better remember she is a no body. It doesn't mean because she founded a wiki, she is fucking God. She isn't. And you tell her that for me too" ''K Ban complaint James, you sent me a complaint on how Teen changed your ban length from 2 hours to a week and you claim that it was unjustified. Actually, your ban length was '''originally' at a week when Jj banned you, but I must remind that you were banned three times from the chat by Jj, I, and Teen. I banned you immediately after Jj did so, and I did not know it was at a week rather than 2 hours that I did. So I promptly changed it to a week but Teen banned you a little later after I done so and he too set it at 2 hours. It was then when he went back and realized that it was supposed to be at a week and so he changed the ban length. So as ordered by President Jj, I am unfortunately compelled to say your complaint must be denied based on these fact findings. Just serve out your week ban and hope you can stay out of trouble. Addendum: Upon receiving your response after you read the above post, I don't really find how I refer to Jj as the "President" has any bearing or relevance to the ultimate issue you complained to me about. I would like to make a factual correction that Jj isn't a mere "Chat Moderator". In fact, she is a "Bureaucrat" and a "Administrator". She gets the honor privilege of a presidential address by virtue of her essentially being the lead figure for this wiki. Complain as you may on such trivial matter, I will still continue to give her such high honor. CouncilOrg (talk) 01:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Your infinite ban from the Founder herself. ''"Yo7 better tell that pot smoking Latino bitch to watch her fucking step. She better remember she is a no body. It doesn't mean because she founded a wiki, she is fucking God. She isn't. And you tell her that for me too" '' As you see here, this is the message you left the Vice President. It clearly states your anger and brutality against me, which really, I don't mind. Simply, it's the formula for mind over matter. I don't mind, your words don't matter. Upon this, I have decided to block you infinitely hence it's clear you don't want to be on a wiki with, and I quote, a "pot smoking Latino bitch." If that is the case, no one wants a user with a crude attitude whom makes racist remarks. Just like you don't want to learn a second language to accomodate the undocumented, I don't have to be forced to respect the military to accomadate white people pride. I suggest you open your mind a little bit and see that you overreacted. I didn't ask anyone to call me a President, Org simply gave me the name as a form of appreciation. Just how I call him the Vice President and my second-in-command. You're coming to a wikia that isn't going to accomodate or appease your needs and wants or how it should run. We are doing perfectly fine without your dictatorship ideals or rudeship. I am not a perfect Founder, but I know how to respect my friends and family, if that bothers you, then you're not welcomed here. Go to your wiki, set up your own rules. This place isn't yours so that you can come on and tell us what is right from wrong. We are doing '''JUST FINE, '''thanks. And hence I am Latino and documented (not a drug taker by any means) also the Founder of this very wiki and very priveledged filled with gratitude towards everyone who comes here, I now decide that you will not come here any longer. Stay Frosty! :D JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 05:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC)